Tweetie Pie
by Luc91
Summary: How can one little yellow bird keep on popping up throughout Gabriella’s life at the most important events? Troyella. One Shot. Please R&R! Thanks. xx Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Tweetie Pie**

**Summary: How can one little yellow bird keep on popping up throughout Gabriella's life at the most important events? Troyella. One Shot. Please R&R! Thanks. **

**A/N: Hey I've had this idea constantly nagging in my mind over the past few days and had to get it written. Hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

**Btw, if anyone PM'd me between Monday and Wednesday afternoon, I haven't had them come through because my email account broke and I lost a load of stuff and no alerts came through for a while. I have fixed it now but I don't want people to think I'm being rude if I don't reply but I haven't had them. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Looney Tunes or even Tweetie Pie. **_

* * *

**Tweetie Pie**

As the warm spring sunshine shone down over the quiet streets of Albuquerque, Nineteen year old Gabriella Montez, smiled as she passed a couple of kids who were sitting in the front yard playing. To Gabriella, it felt nice to be back in the familiar surroundings after having been in Europe for the past six months travelling around; Gabriella had decided after she graduated from High School to take a year off and go travelling which she had always wanted to do before going off to university. All her friends had gone all over America to University but knew that they were all going to be home for a week for spring break which is why she was home now rather than still in Europe.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella found herself tackled to the lawn of her best friend's lawn. Gabriella recognised straight away that sweet little voice from the person who was now sitting on her stomach. "Look at what Troy got me!" Allie, Troy's four year old sister excitedly exclaimed. She pulled off her back a Tweetie Pie pink bag with the yellow bird on the main section. "Do you like it?" She asked shoving it in Gabriella's face.

"I love it!" Gabriella picked up the giggling girl off her and stood back up.

"Guess what Tweetie says?" Allie asked energetically. Allie was like a mini Troy in her looks; tanned skin, sandy blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. Allie thought of Gabriella as her fun older sister and who she could go to when Troy was being mean to her and not playing with her.

"What does Tweetie say?" Gabriella asked pretending not to know.

"I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat." Allie giggled as she repeated the catchphrase.

"Really?" Gabriella asked in fake surprise.

"Yeah silly." Gabriella laughed as she picked the little girl up and swung her around making Allie giggle.

"I'm silly?" Allie nodded as Gabriella tickled her.

"I feel so unwanted." Gabriella and Allie turned back to see Troy standing in the front door, leaning against the door frame. "My best friend who has been in Europe for the past six months not sending anything but the odd postcard from the country she was in; no phone calls; no emails; no nothing." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed Allie back down.

"Jealous that you don't have my attention first?" Troy grinned and nodded as he walked down the front steps towards his best friend.

"Yes I am. I thought I was your best friend and was going to be the first person you saw when you finally decided to return." Troy was standing in front of Gabriella now; not leaving much space between them as Allie watched them intently.

"Well looks like someone beat you to it." Gabriella shot back while Troy slid his arms around her mid-rift and Gabriella's arms went round under his arms as she gripped his back.

"I missed you." Troy told her as he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go. He hadn't seen her since before she left and watching her leave had killed Troy but he never let it show when she was around. He wanted her to know he supported her decision at the time and wouldn't let his own feelings get in the way of stopping her doing what she had dreamed of doing.

"I missed you too." Gabriella whispered as she felt herself relax in his arms as she listened to his heart beating while her head rested on his chest. Even though Gabriella knew it was slightly selfish as her mom had always been there for her and kept her promise after she moved to Albuquerque, she had missed Troy more than anyone while she was away. If he had of asked her to come back at any time during her trip, she would have in an instant but when her mom had called her the once telling her how much she missed her and wished she would come home, Gabriella had refused saying she needed to do this.

"Why don't you just kiss her Troy because I know you want to and Gabriella wants you too? Duh stop being a silly boy!" Allie huffed getting bored of just standing there while the two ignored her as they reunited. Both Troy and Gabriella looked at her and felt themselves blush hearing the little girl's words.

"Allie, go play with your Tweetie Pie toy inside you bag in your room." Troy told her, hinting that he didn't want her there.

Hearing the tone in her brother's voice, Allie knew Troy was mad at her. Slowly she picked up her pink bag as she tried to hold back her tears as she sadly trudged back towards the house. Allie hated it when Troy was mad at her because it made her sad when all she wanted was to make her brother happy.

"Troy..." Gabriella started seeing Allie walking away. She shook her head at him before pulling out of his grip. "Hey Allie, wait." Gabriella called. Allie turned and revealed her little tears running down her face. Both Troy and Gabriella felt their hearts break seeing the tears falling down her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to let out her sobs. "Aww come here." Gabriella bent down and held her arms open as Allie dropped her bag and hurried into Gabriella's arms where she sobbed into Gabriella's shoulder; her little heart breaking.

Troy watched the scene and inwardly groaned as the guilt of making his sister cry washed over him. Walking over to Gabriella and Allie, Troy bent down next to them and gently rubbed his sister's back.

"Allie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk to you like that." Allie turned a little so she could see Troy with her blurred vision; the tears preventing her seeing clearly out of her crystal like blue eyes, her grip never letting up on Gabriella. Troy opened his arms as she moved quickly into Troy's and cried into his chest as he picked her up. Gabriella pulled herself up, using Troy's arm to help her, as she tried not to cry herself seeing how upset Allie was.

"Why don't I leave you two for a bit?" Gabriella offered as Troy turned to her. Seeing Gabriella's eyes watering, Troy shifted Allie onto his left arm and pulled Gabriella close to him with his right.

"You don't have too. Besides, I would hate to think that the two most important girls in my life were upset and I wasn't there to comfort them." Gabriella smiled into his chest as she rubbed Allie's back.

"How can I be one of the most important girls in your life?" Gabriella asked as Allie's sobs turned into sniffles as she kept her arms around Troy.

"Easy," Troy took a deep breath before he continued; Allie looking up at him and nodding for her brother to carry on, "the reason you are the other most important girl in my life besides Allie is because I ... I love you." Troy finally finished as Gabriella's heart went to her mouth hearing those words leave his lips. Allie was trying not to giggle seeing how serious Troy and Gabriella looked. Seeing Gabriella wasn't about to speak, Allie spoke.

"Gabriella loves you too Troy, she just being silly at the minute." Troy shook his head at his sister telling her to be quiet and she quietened instantly as they both watched Gabriella try and absorb what Troy had just told her.

"Um..." Gabriella stuttered before looking up into Troy's eyes, making her forget everything she was just about to say and leaving her with just four simple words, "I love you too." Troy grinned as he leaned down and kissed Gabriella as Allie giggled and turned her head so she wasn't looking at the two.

"That's icky!" She exclaimed as she wriggled in Troy's arms for him to put her down, making Troy and Gabriella pull back. After she was securely on the ground, Allie ran off into the house as Troy pulled Gabriella to him again and once again the two embraced in an ardent kiss.

* * *

Sitting on the blue couch, Gabriella was sitting with her legs apart as Allie sat in the middle of them. At twenty one, Gabriella was now on Christmas vacation and was in the Bolton's living room babysitting six year old, Allie, while her parents were visiting some aunts and uncles and Troy was out getting some last minute things he needed to pick up for his parents for their Christmas lunch in two days. Gabriella had offered to stay in with Allie who didn't want to go shopping as it was easy enough for her as she was already staying with the Bolton's; her mom was putting up some family in their house a few blocks away and with there not being enough room, Gabriella volunteered for her grandparents to stay in her room and she would crash over here with Troy, which Troy was more than happy with. The two families would be joining together for Christmas anyway so it didn't really make much difference.

"You two are so lazy." Gabriella and Allie, who had been watching Looney tunes with Sylvester and Tweetie Pie, turned to see Troy closing the door and carrying the shopping into the kitchen.

"Why are we lazy?" Allie asked, from her position leaning against Gabriella.

"Because Miss Allie you are still in your Tweetie pyjamas and Gabriella is still in my clothes from last night." Troy told her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap while Gabriella tucked her legs under her.

"Gabriella said we could have a girly day." Troy looked at his girlfriend who just shrugged at him. "Troy, why is Gabriella wearing your clothes instead of her own?" Allie asked realising what her brother said before.

"I don't know." Troy answered smirking at Gabriella.

"Because your brother's clothes are more comfy than mine, for lying around in anyway." Gabriella answered as Allie nodded and went back to watching her show. Gabriella shook her head at Troy who was still looking at her before moving so she could be closer to him. Troy kissed the top of her head as she leaned on his chest, grateful to have her in his life and knowing that there would never be anyone who could come close to Gabriella ever.

"Can I go and get some cookies?" Allie asked looking at Troy.

"Don't tell mom or dad though." Allie giggled and ran off to the kitchen knowing exactly where her cookies were leaving Troy and Gabriella sitting quietly just enjoying the moment.

With Allie

Allie opened the bottom cupboard and took one of her white chocolate chip cookies out of the jar carefully before closing the cupboard. Seeing Troy's jacket on the floor, she decided to pick it up for him so it didn't get dirty. Placing her cookie down on her plate she had grabbed, she picked up her brother's jacket but heard something drop. After placing the jacket on the chair, she dropped to her knees and looked around for anything when her eyes caught sight of a green/blue square box under the kitchen table. Crawling under the table, Allie picked up the box that had writing on top and sat under the table before opening the box. Opening it, she was surprised to see what was in it. To Allie, it was one of the most amazing sparkling pretty rings she had ever seen.

"Allie, you ok?" Allie climbed out from under the table hearing Troy's voice.

"Yep, I'm coming." She shouted as she picked up her plate and carried it back into the living room along with the ring.

Back with Troy and Gabriella

Gabriella noticed Allie had suddenly gone very quiet.

"Do you think your sister is ok? She should be back now." Gabriella commented as Troy noticed she wasn't back yet too.

"Allie, you ok?" Troy shouted as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I'm coming." Came her reply a few seconds later. The two watched the door where the six year old came skipping in moments later. She walked around to Troy and climbed up next to him, situating her plate with her cookie on, on the arm rest. "Troy, I found this on the floor. I think it fell out your jacket. It's pretty." Troy's eyes went wide seeing the box in his sister's hand, as did Gabriella's who recognised the box as being a Tiffany's box.

"You went through my jacket?" Troy asked taking the box from his sister.

"No your jacket was on the floor." She told him. Gabriella was watching intrigued at Troy's behaviour and how suspicious he appeared to be over the box. "Who is it for?" Allie asked. Troy took a deep breath.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Gabriella smiled at him knowing what was most likely in that box in Troy's hand. "I guess I should have known though that things never normally happen the way I want anyway with a little sister like Allie." Allie giggled as Troy tickled her before he handed her the cookie to eat while he turned to Gabriella. "I didn't plan on doing this today but I guess when I think about it, today is as good as any day."

"Troy..." Gabriella said as he moved to sit on the wooden table in front of the couch so he could look her right in the eye. Allie kept quiet knowing that whatever was going on was something special between Troy and Gabriella and it wasn't for her to interrupt.

"Gabriella, ever since that fateful day you walked back into my life after what seemed like a lifetime when it had only been six months, my life changed for the better. I always knew that you were special to me and the only other girl apart from Allie that could get me to do anything, no matter how girly." Gabriella and Allie laughed. "Anyway, two years ago you took my heart officially from me for good and I've never once regretted it. I love you and you are the only thing I need in my life for everything to be ok; you are the one I see in my future, the one I want to carry my children, the one I want forever," Troy turned to Allie, "Close your ears," She stuck her fingers in them before carrying on, "The only one I want to make love too, which is why," Gabriella nodded at Allie to take her fingers out seeing her eagerly waiting for a signal, "I was hoping you would agree to be my wife. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Allie gasped realising now why it was important. Gabriella also let out a gasp as she looked at Troy who was on one knee now and had opened the box; the ring sparkling in the light while tears pricked Gabriella's eyes. (Ring in profile).

"Yes." Gabriella whispered as Troy grinned at her, half in shock she had said yes still. He took the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger before bending down and kissing her as Allie giggled at her brother and Gabriella.

"Does this mean Gabriella will be my sister?" She asked a few minutes later when the two broke apart.

"Yeah it does." Troy told her as Allie dropped the rest of her cookie and hugged the two. The three settled down in front of the TV and finished watching 'Looney Tunes' with Allie happily sitting in her brother's lap before copying the phrase on the show.

"I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat." Allie giggled as she repeated the catchphrase while Troy and Gabriella just rolled their eyes as the familiar yellow bird came into view once again.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. Today she would be graduating University after successfully completing the four years. At twenty three, she was graduating a year later than all her friends after taking a gap year at the beginning. In the crowds, she knew her mom; Jack, Lucille and Allie Bolton were all there to support her along with her fiancée, Troy, who had graduated the year before.

"Nervous?" Gabriella turned around to see the one person she really needed right now to calm her down.

"You have no idea." Troy opened his arms and Gabriella walked into them willingly and immediately relaxed breathing in his familiar scent.

"You'll be fine. Don't think of anyone else being there; just think it's me and you and everyone else is busy minding their own business and have no interest in us." Troy told her as she nodded.

"I love you." Gabriella leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I love you too. Go out there and knock 'em dead." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she let go off Troy and watched his retreating figure and join up with an eight year old, Allie.

Gabriella walked across the stage as she heard her name called, following fellow students, where she collected her diploma. She kept on trying to remember what Troy told her and ignore everyone else; her fingers gripping her engagement ring as she did so. As her eyes connected with the crowd, she tried to locate Troy among the sea of people but failed. As her eyes carried on searching for him or one of their family members, her eyes fell on a small child with a very familiar bird on their t-shirt and in a soft cuddly toy form as she let her mind wander to all the times that bird had been around in the background whenever she was with Troy and Allie and suddenly the nervous feeling Gabriella had of walking in front of everyone disappeared as she thought of that one little yellow bird named Tweetie Pie.

* * *

Music was softly playing in the background as people busied about, constantly coming in and out of the room. Sat in one corner, looking out at the gardens as the sun glistened over the small pond in the gardens, was one nervous bride to be. Today would be the day that Gabriella would finally become Mrs Troy Bolton. All day, Gabriella had been worried about how the day would go, believing something was bound to go wrong as that was just her luck. Troy and Gabriella had been engaged now for four years and at the age of twenty five, things had finally been arranged and a date decided. Gabriella watched as Allie entered the room in her light blue bridesmaid dress. She quickly walked over to Gabriella sitting at the back off the room in the corner and hugged her. At age ten, Allie was no longer the cute little girl she used to be but was growing up and really maturing in the way she was acting. The one thing that Allie now saw in Gabriella was not only her soon to be official older sister but also her role model.

"Troy asked me to ask you how the baby was." Allie said as Gabriella found her hand going to her stomach. A few weeks before the wedding, Gabriella and Troy had found out Gabriella was pregnant but hadn't told many people; in fact, the only person they had told was Allie who was with them the day Gabriella got the results. She was now only two months gone so thankfully Gabriella wasn't worried too much about people finding out.

"If you see him, tell Troy the baby is fine." Allie had been excited when she found out she was going to be an aunt but promised she wouldn't tell anyone until Gabriella and Troy had.

"You nervous?" Allie asked, as she held Gabriella's right hand while her left one lay softly over her still flat stomach.

"Very." Gabriella watched Allie grab her small puff bag that was on her wrist and pull something out.

"I brought you something when Troy took me out yesterday." Allie told her pulling out a square box. "Here." She handed the box to Gabriella who carefully opened it. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? Allie, I love it." Inside the box was a silver necklace with a tag dangling with a picture of Tweetie Pie on it. Once again, that little yellow bird had appeared on one of the most important days of her life.

* * *

At this moment in time, Gabriella couldn't care less what else was going on around her. Around ten hours ago, Gabriella had gone into labour. Troy was beside her, whispering soft nothings into her ear as she pushed. It had been seven months since the wedding and Gabriella and Troy loved married life so far and now couldn't wait for their first child to be born.

"One more big push Gabriella and baby will be out." The doctor told her as she squeezed Troy's hand tightly once again and gave one final push before their child slipped from her body. Gabriella fell back against the pillows as the baby cried. "Congratulations mom, dad, we have a very healthy baby girl." The doctor announced as the baby was placed onto Gabriella's chest and into her awaiting arms. Troy watched on proudly as his daughter started calming down in her mother's arms, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hello." Gabriella whispered softly as she slipped her little finger into the baby girl's tiny hand. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head before one of his daughter's.

"I'm so proud of you." Troy whispered to Gabriella as they watched on intrigued as their daughter slowly started to close her eyes again. "She's so beautiful; like her mom." Troy told her as they stayed there, neither wanting to move and ruin the moment.

After both Gabriella and the baby had been cleaned up, Gabriella was moved back to her private room and the baby was brought up to them from the nursery.

"Do we have a name yet for baby Bolton?" The nurse asked. Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"Lily Rose Bolton." Troy answered as Gabriella stroked Lily's forehead gently.

"That's lovely." The nurse filled it in on her form before leaving the two alone with their new daughter.

"I should go get our parents and Allie." Troy said.

"Ok, just don't be too long." Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella and Lily before he left leaving Gabriella alone with her daughter for the first time. "Mommy loves you so much and your daddy is seriously going to have problems when you grow up letting anyone near you because he is going to love you so much too. You'll be a daddy's little girl, I can just tell. I'll have to teach you how to get daddy to do things to your advantage because he's a big fool really when it comes to his favourite girls." Gabriella spoke, thinking about how things would be.

As Lily slept in her arms, Gabriella found her one hand going to her neck where her Tweetie Pie necklace still lay from when Allie gave it to her.

"Mommy ok for her visitors?" Gabriella looked to the door and nodded as eleven year old Allie walked in first with Troy and their parents following.

"Hey guys, come meet your new niece/granddaughter." Troy helped Allie up so she could sit on the bed next to Gabriella.

"She's precious guys." Lucille Bolton spoke as they all cooed over the tiny baby.

"I have a present for Lily." Allie told Gabriella and Troy as she took the bag with the present in from her mom and handed it to Gabriella. Gabriella opened the present since Troy was busy holding Lily. Pulling out the contents, Gabriella couldn't help but grin at what it was. Inside the bag was a baby blanket with a sky blue background and lots of little Tweetie Pie's on spread across the blanket.

"Thank you." Gabriella hugged Allie as once again that yellow bird was back.

"I thought it would be good for Lily to have because Tweetie Pie is our thing." Gabriella nodded in agreement with Allie.

As everyone went back to fussing over Lily, Gabriella looked down at the baby blanket in her hands and smiled knowing that the whole Tweetie Pie thing looked set to continue and was something that Gabriella now counted as a good luck charm as she looked around the room at what that yellow bird had brought her; an extended family, a sister, a husband and now a beautiful daughter. Maybe that yellow bird wasn't such a bad thing to have in her life.

**

* * *

****A/N: I know it was pretty random but I had to write it. I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks! x**

**_Important note:_ I have a message for all those reading 'High School Complications' that I'm co-writing with kittykat0301 aka Rhianna. A few weeks ago, Rhianna text me, after we hadn't spoke for a while, explaining why she hadn't been online or around and has now asked for me to let the rest of you know now why we haven't updated. **

**A few months ago, Rhi was diagnosed with an eating disorder and has been in rehab for a while, while she recovers. That means she has had no access to her emails or any kind of computer (she didn't have any kind of communication until more recently and she was able to text me) and has been unable to write. She was released at the beginning of March, just before her 16****th**** after putting on weight but was taken back in recently because of Easter and people being worried about it happening again. Hopefully she will be released again soon but until she is out and doing better there will be no updates on 'High School Complications'. I hope you can all understand and we promise as soon as we can, we will update but our lives have to come first.**

**Thanks to everyone for their understanding and for those who have been asking about myself, things are still the same here; right now I'm trying so many different things just to try and make myself feel a little better which hasn't worked yet but hopefully we will find something out there that will. Sorry for the long notes but I needed to put it in as I'm not updating anything else at the minute. **

**Luc xx**


End file.
